The goal of this module is to develop microarrays containing human and mouse eye related gene sequences that can be used to address questions raised in the NEI-funded grants. Another goal is to validate the use of these arrays through independent assays such as quantitative PCR, northern analysis or validated microarray systems from other sources. The strength of this module is that the Scripps Institute already has a microarray facility, so that startup costs and maintenance of cutting edge technology will not solely depend upon the NEI-supported part of the module. A number of the projects of the seven moderate and extensive users involve using microarray chip analysis, and these investigators would benefit substantially from having this core facility available. Furthermore, the expertise of Mr. Head and the working relationship that already exists between him and Dr. Friedlander, established over the past 2-3 years, should ensure that NEI-funded projects are prioritized among the two research technicians supported by this core grant. The budget for this module appears adequate for the level of serve to be provided.